Уроки Г'Са'Лид
by natoth
Summary: 2245-й год, подрастающей На'Тот требуется более тщательное обучение... Это часть историй из "Книги На'Тот", относящаяся к ее детству. Непосредственное продолжение "Несущей Смерть: Эхо войны". Персонажи: На'Тот, Ша'Тот, Г'Са'Лид


**Уроки Г'Са'Лид**

 _Время действия: примерно 2245-46 гг. по земному летосчислению_

 **1.**

Советник Ша'Тот медленно вошел в тренировочный зал, наблюдая за молодыми нарнами, которые полностью погрузились в изучение _токти_ , древнего боевого искусства. Рядом с ним шла женщина в алом плаще, лицо ее было скрыто под капюшоном.

Двое посетителей молча наблюдали за тренировкой, и лишь голос наставника да грохот падающих на песок тел нарушал тишину в зале.

– Которая из этих детей твоя дочь? – спросила женщина, облокотившись о каменный парапет.

Советник сузил красные глаза, разглядывая подростков, которые нападали друг на друга с громкими боевыми воплями, а потом указал на девочку, которая как раз была сбита с ног метким ударом по голове.

– Вот она. Ох!.. – вскрикнул он, увидев, что его дочь осталась сидеть на земле, держась рукой за затылок.

Наставник остановил тренировку и подошел к девочке, строго глядя на нее.

Она, заметив приближение учителя, быстро вскочила на ноги.

Старый нарн дотронулся до ее головы, изучая шишку от удара, потом фыркнул и похлопал ее по плечу, отрывисто сказав:

– Ничего серьезного. Но впредь будь более внимательной, На'Тот.

Он заметил посетителей и добавил все тем же тоном:

– Тренировка на сегодня окончена.

В зале раздался разочарованный ропот, но тут же стих, когда старый учитель посмотрел на детей.

На'Тот кивнула, все еще не замечая своего отца, поскольку стояла к нему спиной, и громко спросила, обращаясь к наставнику:

– Учитель, быть может, вы позволите нам тренироваться с настоящими мечами? Мы машем этими деревяшками уже год!

Женщина в алом плаще усмехнулась, бросив быстрый взгляд на Ша'Тота.

– А твоя дочь весьма нетерпеливая особа!

Ша'Тот вздохнул, закатив глаза.

Старый нарн сделал неуловимое движение, никто даже не успел моргнуть, и девочка оказалась на земле снова. Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз и спокойно ответил:

– Я дам тебе настоящий меч, нетерпеливая почемучка, когда ты научишься отражать такие удары, как этот.

На'Тот вскочила на ноги и почтительно поклонилась ему, пытаясь скрыть разочарование, сверкнувшее в ее глазах.

– Да, учитель.

Пробормотав положенные извинения, она развернулась и замерла на месте, увидев своего отца.

– Папа? Что ты тут делаешь?!

– Всего лишь захотел взглянуть на тренировку моей дочери, – ответил Ша'Тот, пытаясь дотронуться до ее головы. – У тебя кровь на затылке, На'Тот…

Она отпрянула от него, огрызнувшись:

– Я в порядке, папа! Прекрати!

Ша'Тот вздохнул и посмотрел на свою спутницу.

– Она стала такой… дерзкой и непослушной!

Женщина улыбнулась, глядя на девочку.

– Думаю, это просто особенность возраста.

Ша'Тот повернулся к дочери снова.

– Итак, На'Тот, позволь представить тебе твою тетушку Г'Са'Лид. Вряд ли ты помнишь ее, ведь ты была совсем маленькой, когда она навещала нас в последний раз…

Девочка мрачно посмотрела на женщину в плаще, но потом вежливо поклонилась, приветствуя ее.

– Рада видеть вас, тетя.

Женщина откинула капюшон и с улыбкой встретила ее взгляд.

– Твой отец хочет, чтобы я учила тебя, На'Тот. И я согласилась, но с одним условием. Ты должна пойти на это сама. Мне вовсе неинтересно заставлять тебя учиться против воли…

Девочка недоверчиво посмотрела на нее, а потом повернулась к отцу и нахмурилась.

– Но чему вы собираетесь меня учить? У меня уже есть много наставников…

Женщина продолжала улыбаться.

– Разным вещам. Как вести себя в обществе, хорошим манерам. И многим другим приятным пустякам, которые пригодятся воспитанной девушке из хорошей семьи.

На'Тот сердито скрестила руки на груди, услышав эти слова.

– Сразу хочу предупредить вас, тетя. Я намерена продолжать тренироваться. Полагаю, вот почему мой отец вас позвал. Он хочет, чтобы вы отвлекли меня от токти, но у меня есть цель, и я ее достигну!

Улыбка на губах Г'Са'Лид стала еще шире.

– Рада слышать, что у тебя столь твердые принципы в таком юном возрасте, На'Тот. Поверь мне, я не собираюсь вмешиваться в твои тренировки. Все, что я хочу – это расширить твой кругозор. Ведь в мире есть столько интересного, помимо твоих тренировок. Но я согласна, что токти даст тебе некоторую уверенность в себе и силу…

– Быть слабым в наше бурное время непростительно! – воинственно ответила девочка. – Но у меня есть много увлечений помимо токти. Мой кругозор достаточно широк, и я вовсе не невежда!

Женщина расхохоталась.

– Тогда, быть может, ты скажешь мне, в чем заключается твоя цель, а?

Девочка заносчиво вздернула подбородок.

– Я хочу поступить на военную службу. Как мой дядя и кузен. Хочу служить в Золотом флоте, но для этого необходимо пройти серьезный экзамен. Вот почему мне надо тренироваться. Служба там очень престижна…

Женщина кивнула, пытаясь оставаться серьезной.

– Понятно. Но почему именно космофлот?

Глаза девочки сверкнули.

– Потому что я смогу найти _ее_ там, в космосе. Знаю, что шансов немного, но если я буду торчать здесь, сложа руки, такой возможности вообще никогда не подвернется.

Г'Са'Лид приподняла безволосую бровь и оглянулась на советника. Ша'Тот вздохнул, потерев переносицу.

– _Её_?

Девочка нетерпеливо передернула плечами:

– Несущую Смерть. Тварь, которая искалечила моего деда. Мы все поклялись отомстить ей, и я намерена исполнить клятву. Рано или поздно я найду ее и убью!

Тетя осторожно ответила, поглядев на ее отца:

– Но разве эта женщина не погибла в конце дилгарской войны? Ее раса вымерла после взрыва их солнца, и возможно ты никогда ее не встретишь.

На'Тот фыркнула.

– Возможно. Но если есть хотя бы один шанс из ста, я не собираюсь его упустить. А теперь, прошу прощения, мне надо идти. У меня есть неотложные дела.

Г'Са'Лид и Ша'Тот проводили девочку внимательными взглядами. А потом тетя снова расхохоталась.

– Вот это амбиции!

Ша'Тот глубоко вздохнул.

– Так ты возьмешься за ее обучение? Она совсем помешалась на своих тренировках, и я начинаю беспокоиться за нее.

Женщина посмотрела на него и подмигнула.

– Ты должен гордиться своей дочерью, Ша'Тот. Нашему миру нужны храбрые воины.

– Да, но… На'Тот так изменилась после смерти дедушки. Месть завладела всеми ее мыслями.

Г'Са'Лид посерьезнела.

– Девочка мне нравится. Я хотела бы учить ее. Это будет нелегко, потому что у нее сильный характер. Но тем интереснее сам процесс. Люблю подобные вызовы!

Она похлопала Ша'Тота по плечу.

– Не волнуйся, дай мне полгода, и ты не узнаешь свою дочь!

– Я уже ее не узнаю… – пробормотал Ша'Тот, качая головой…

 **2.**

Вечером На'Тот, по обыкновению, направлялась к комнате отца, дабы пожелать ему доброй ночи. Но дверь в его кабинете была приоткрыта, и оттуда доносились приглушенные голоса. Отец разговаривал с тетей Г'Са'Лид.

На'Тот замедлила шаги и прислушалась…

– … у тебя выросла отличная дочь, Ша'Тот, – заметила Г'Са'Лид, усаживаясь в широкое кресло напротив отца. – Она очень похожа на свою мать, ты не находишь?

Ша'Тот поднес к губам бокал и исподлобья посмотрел на Г'Са'Лид.

– Да, На'Тот – точная копия своей матери. То же лицо, те же глаза. Иногда я ловлю себя на том, что готов окликнуть дочь по имени матери… – он горько усмехнулся. – Пора бы уж привыкнуть к тому, что Ке'Сад больше нет!..

Он замолчал, зло нахмурившись.

– Правда, характером дочь пошла в Ла'Эт. Ей пальца в рот не клади – откусит всю руку. Знаешь ли, иногда это ужасно неудобно. Да и упряма она, как сто ну'токов! Вот сейчас, к примеру, вбила себе в голову, что должна служить в космофлоте! И тренируется с утра до ночи каждый день. Я не могу ее переубедить! Это все На'Ир. Он тоже служит в армии. Наговорил ей всякой чепухи… А она поверила его басням. Загорелась его идеей, мол, Джа'Дур легче найти там, в космосе, за пределами нашей планеты… Представляешь?! И, чует мое сердце, придется мне ей уступить…

Г'Са'Лид мягко улыбнулась, разглядывая бокал с рубиново-красным вином при свете свечи.

– Но ведь служба в космофлоте Нарна – почетное и благородное дело. Нашему миру нужны отважные воины. Ведь так говорят на каждом углу? Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком волнуешься за свою дочь, Ша'Тот? Может, стоит дать ей больше свободы?

Отец покачал головой и снова налил себе вина.

– Все не так просто, Г'Са'Лид… С самого рождения дочери я был вынужден сражаться за ее жизнь. И уже дважды чуть не потерял На'Тот. Больше я этого не вынесу. А военная служба, как тебе известно, сопряжена с риском. Вот почему я и позвал тебя…

Тетка почесала подбородок.

– Не знаю, смогу ли я это сделать… Возможно, ее уже не изменить. Ведь кое-чему можно научить лишь в раннем детстве…

Ша'Тот махнул рукой.

– Я позвал тебя вовсе не для того, Г'Са'Лид! Ты научи ее хотя бы азам. Главное, отвлеки ее от этих проклятых тренировок! Ты можешь это сделать, я уверен!

Г'Са'Лид протянула руку к свече.

– Я давно хотела поговорить с тобой на эту тему, Ша'Тот. Мне кажется, что ты забываешь о том, что у тебя растет дочь, а не сын. Но надеюсь, что мне удастся все изменить… Уверена, Ке'Сад это одобрила бы…

Отец вздрогнул и помрачнел.

– Да… Вероятно такое пришлось бы ей по нраву. Ке'Сад была не такая как все. Наверное, именно за это я и любил ее …

Он закрыл глаза. А потом стукнул кулаком по столу.

– Это я виноват в том, что ее нет в живых!

Г'Са'Лид нахмурилась и подошла к нему.

– Что с тобой, Ша'Тот? Я тебя не узнаю! И с чего ты взял такую чушь? У твоей жены было слабое здоровье, и она болела уже давно, так? И ты знаешь не хуже меня, что ей оставалось жить всего несколько лет. Голод просто ускорил ее смерть. Но ведь не ты же виноват в том, что нашу планету охватила засуха? И ты все равно не смог бы вызвать дождь. Так почему же винишь себя?! Это глупо!

Ша'Тот залпом выпил вино, а потом зло посмотрел на тетку.

– Нет, это _моя_ вина! Той засухи могло бы не быть! Мне надо было всего лишь остаться в Кха'Ри и не дать им возможности творить такие глупости! У меня был шанс все изменить, как-то повлиять на их решения. Но я… струсил! Понимаешь, обо мне и так ходили дурные слухи в Совете… И я не мог подвергать риску свою семью… Понадеялся на мудрость наших советников… Думал, что у них хватит ума… Но их волновала лишь война. И посмотри, что они натворили! Во что превратилась наша земля?! Пустыня! Целый мир – сплошная пустыня!.. Нет, я тоже виноват в этом, Г'Са'Лид. И нет мне прощения…

Она положила свою руку ему на плечо, а потом осторожно забрала бокал из его сильных пальцев.

– Ты не прав, Ша'Тот. Ты не можешь отвечать за поступки всех членов Кха'Ри. И ты слишком много пьешь…

Отец возмущенно оттолкнул ее руку.

– Только не надо читать мне нравоучений, Г'Са'Лид! Лучше побереги их для моей дочери. Уж меня-то точно поздно переучивать! – заворчал он, но тут же осекся, проведя ладонью по глазам. – Ох, что я несу? Прости меня! Я вовсе не желал тебя обидеть…

Она улыбнулась, а потом закрыла мех с вином.

– На свете есть более интересные вещи, нежели тари. Тебе надо встряхнуться, Ша'Тот. Начать все сначала, а не топить себя в алкоголе. Я тебя не узнаю! Посмотри вокруг! Жизнь не кончилась, а только начинается! Столько еще дел надо успеть свершить!

Отец поднял на нее глаза.

– Г'Са'Лид, неужели ты смогла так быстро забыть смерть своего мужа и сына?

Тетя вздрогнула и резко отвернулась от него.

Когда она снова заговорила, ее голос был холодным и невыразительным.

– Нет, Ша'Тот. Эта рана все еще кровоточит. Не стоило тебе ее задевать… Раньше ты не был таким жестоким. Я долго считала, что жизнь кончена. Но, знаешь, в чем я нашла утешение? В учении Г'Квана. Его книга помогла мне справиться с горем. И у меня появилась цель в жизни…

Г'Са'Лид снова повернулась к нему лицом, и он увидел улыбку на ее устах.

– У тебя тоже есть такая цель. Тот стержень, который поддерживает тебя на жизненном пути. Ты живешь ради дочери. Это хорошо, но что будет потом?

Ша'Тот в недоумении смотрел на нее.

– Что – _потом_?

– Скоро твоя дочь вырастет и не сможет всегда быть рядом с тобой. И что тогда?.. Ша'Тот, тебе надо учиться жить для себя! Может быть, снова полюбить…

Отец засмеялся, хлопнув себя по колену.

– Ну, ты скажешь, Г'Са'Лид! Я уже слишком стар для любовных похождений. Кому я нужен? Конечно, если только ради денег. Но мне никогда не нравились браки по расчету…

Г'Са'Лид встала перед ним и подбоченилась.

– Мне скоро исполнится сорок лет, Ша'Тот. Разве я похожа на старуху?

Отец с восхищением смотрел не нее.

– Г'Лан свидетель, ты красавица – каких поискать!

– Хоть я и вдова, но не собираюсь хоронить себя заживо, Ша'Тот. В этом и заключается разница между нами. Надо жить так, как велит твое сердце. Это очень приятно… Тебе тоже надо попробовать…

Она засмеялась и лукаво подмигнула ему.

– Я даже знаю кое-кого в городе, кто вздыхает по тебе!

Ша'Тот захохотал, погрозив ей пальцем.

– Ах ты, сводня! Хорошо, что моя сестра не слышит твои слова. Она бы вдоволь почесала свой ядовитый язычок… Ладно, ты меня почти убедила. Завтра же начинаю новую жизнь! Женщины, вино, кутежи до утра… О, Г'Лан, что обо мне подумает моя дочь?!

Г'Са'Лид вкрадчиво улыбнулась.

– Она подумает, что ее отец, наконец-то стал счастлив, только и всего! Утром я поговорю с ней насчет обучения. Доброй ночи тебе, Ша'Тот! Помни о моих словах!

Он остановил ее, взяв за руку.

– Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты – одна из самых мудрых женщин на свете?

– Нет! – весело ответила Г'Са'Лид. – Но теперь ты это сказал! Конечно, ты преувеличиваешь мои скромные достоинства. Но это приятное преувеличение. Ты еще не забыл, как надо делать комплименты… Неплохо для начала! Продолжай в том же духе, и все женщины Г'Камазада будут бегать за тобой!..

И она, ласково проведя рукой по его щеке, грациозно скользнула за дверь.

… На'Тот едва успела отступить в полумрак коридора. Сердце ее бешено колотилось, переполненное противоречивыми эмоциями. Она так увлеклась тренировками в последние два года, что почти перестала обращать внимание на поведение отца. Тем более, он по–прежнему очень часто пропадал по делам и редко бывал дома. Но подслушанный разговор открыл ей горькую правду: отец до сих пор не смирился со смертью матери. Хотя слова тетки были мудрыми, На'Тот все равно возненавидела ее на мгновение. Ведь эта женщина предлагала отцу ужасные кощунственные вещи, советовала забыть ее мать!

«Ну, погоди, я тебя проучу!» – в приступе праведного гнева подумала На'Тот, наблюдая, как тетка поднимается в свою комнату…

 **3.**

На следующее утро На'Тот стояла перед теткой, глядя на нее исподлобья. Г'Са'Лид все больше и больше поражала ее. Глядя на стройную и гибкую фигуру этой женщины, невозможно поверить в то, что ей уже сорок лет. Она всегда была спокойна, приветлива и энергична. Никто бы не догадался, что ей довелось пережить на своем веку…

На'Тот знала по рассказам отца, что Г'Са'Лид, как и ее мать, была центаврианской рабыней, а потом сражалась в Сопротивлении. А после ей пришлось пережить смерть мужа и маленького сына…

Тетя Ла'Эт не любила Г'Са'Лид. За глаза она часто называла ее вертихвосткой. И это были самые мягкие слова в ее адрес. То, что сестра отца так невзлюбила жену его брата, еще больше расположило к ней На'Тот. Ворчливая Ла'Эт находила гадкое словечко для любого – уж таков бы ее характер. На'Тот ненавидела тетку за эту привычку и с раннего детства научилась давать ей отпор. Потом это стало чертой ее характера. Отец был прав: его дочь умела за себя постоять.

Г'Са'Лид переносила выпады Ла'Эт с редкой выдержкой и изяществом. На'Тот даже стала ей завидовать из-за этого…

– Так чему же вы будете меня учить? – вызывающе спросила На'Тот, стоя в гостиной перед теткой.

Г'Са'Лид улыбнулась.

– Я же сказала – всему. Всяким полезным мелочам, которые пригодятся тебе в жизни... Например, тому, что разговор должен начинать старший из собеседников!

На'Тот набычилась, скрестив руки на груди.

– И все равно, мне кажется, вам не стоит тратить на меня время. Мне вполне хватает ворчания тети Ла'Эт. И отец уже научил меня всему, что необходимо.

Г'Са'Лид засмеялась, взяв ее за руку.

– Не сомневаюсь в этом, милая. У тебя чудесный и заботливый отец. Но некоторым вещам может научить только женщина. Только мать…

– Моя мать умерла, но мы с отцом чтим ее память! – почти прорычала На'Тот, снова вспомнив подслушанный разговор и те взгляды, которые эта женщина бросала на ее отца.

– О, это очень похвально и трогательно, особенно столько лет спустя, – тетка не поддалась на ее выпад и продолжала спокойно улыбаться. – Значит, ты уверена, что знаешь все, что необходимо? А как насчет себя?

На'Тот замялась, сбитая с толку.

– Я… не понимаю…

Г'Са'Лид подвела ее к зеркалу.

– Посмотри на эту девушку. Знаешь ли ты, _что_ она собой представляет? Что ты можешь о ней сказать?

На'Тот пораженно молчала, глядя на свое отражение.

– Вот видишь, милая племянница, у нас появился неплохой предмет для изучения! – заметила Г'Са'Лид. – « _Если одно тело является для нас загадкой, то какой загадкой является Вселенная?» –_ так восклицали древние мудрецы…

На'Тот провела рукой по лицу.

– Если ты не знаешь себя, чего стоят все остальные твои знания? – спросила Г'Са'Лид, положив ей на плечо руку. – Ну-с, давай начнем изучение этой прекрасной незнакомки в зеркале…

– Тетя, я совершенно не понимаю, чему можно научиться, блуждая по городу! – сказала На'Тот, когда они совершали очередной рейд по улицам вечернего Г'Камазада.

Г'Са'Лид, не обращая внимания на ее слова, указала рукой на храм, чьи украшенные резьбой ворота сверкали в лучах заходящего солнца.

– Ты знаешь, что в годы Оккупации центавриане пытались разместить там свой штаб? Конечно же, эта затея провалилась…

На'Тот вздохнула.

Она уже несколько месяцев общалась с теткой. Все эти дни На'Тот ждала обещанных уроков. Но Г'Са'Лид водила ее на прогулки по городу, болтала о всяких житейских мелочах. Иногда, как, например, сегодня, ее разбирало на истории про Оккупацию. Слушать тетку было необыкновенно интересно. Но На'Тот не видела в этом никакой системы. Следовательно, в этом не было смысла.

– Посмотри на этого прохожего, дорогая. Как ты думаешь, что он собой представляет?

Это была их любимая игра. Г'Са'Лид иногда требовала от На'Тот угадывать характер и род занятий прохожих на основании их внешности.

– Умение читать по лицам – ценный дар, – говорила тетя, когда они вернулись домой. – Мне это не раз спасало жизнь в прошлом, да и сейчас помогает. А что ты можешь сказать, глядя на мое лицо?

На'Тот улыбнулась.

– Ты устала после прогулки и не откажешься от чашки горячей джалы. Я угадала?

Г'Са'Лид откинулась в кресле.

– Ты делаешь успехи, На'Тот! Я знала, что ты способная…

На'Тот скинула плащ и подошла к столу.

– Я приготовлю тебе джалу, тетя.

– Пожалуйста, не забудь, что сегодня я являюсь _очень_ почетным гостем, – небрежно заметила Г'Са'Лид.

На'Тот быстро разогрела джалу в глиняном кувшине.

– И насколько почетным? – хитро переспросила она.

– Ну… – Г'Са'Лид посмотрела на потолок. – Считай, что перед тобой советник из Второго Круга!

– Приму к сведению! – весело улыбнулась На'Тот, встряхивая содержимое кувшина…

– Она – ведьма! Самая настоящая ведьма! – ворчала Ла'Эт, бродя по дому. – И как только твой отец может терпеть в доме эту распутницу?! И, тем более, позволяет ей морочить ребенку голову?

На'Тот невольно морщилась, слушая эти слова.

– Ах, тетя, неужели вам больше нечего о ней сказать?! – наконец, не выдержала она.

– Ты еще слишком юна, чтобы хорошо разбираться в душах других нарнов, – ответила Ла'Эт. – А я достаточно пожила на свете, чтобы сказать, кто чего стоит. И я говорю, что Г'Са'Лид – вертихвостка и коварная обманщица! Тебе надо держаться от нее подальше, пока она не втянула тебя в какую-нибудь скверную историю!

На'Тот отвернулась от тетки, тяжело вздохнув. Ла'Эт говорила так почти обо всех. Правда, на долю Г'Са'Лид она приберегала самые едкие и неприятные эпитеты. Хотя большинство из этих слов были безосновательными, некоторые привычки Г'Са'Лид могли вызывать у суровой Ла'Эт вполне заслуженные нарекания.

Будучи вдовой, Г'Са'Лид вовсе не чуралась мужского общества. Ее веселый характер и приятная внешность притягивали многих мужчин. Г'Са'Лид иногда позволяла себе пофлиртовать с особо настойчивыми кавалерами, причем, делала это мастерски. Но, несмотря на это, На'Тот не считала ее вертихвосткой.

Иногда Г'Са'Лид тянуло на разговоры по душам. Это бывало нечасто, но На'Тот любила эти редкие мгновения.

Однажды, когда Ла'Эт особенно сильно разворчалась по поводу «безнравственного поведения в обществе» и «куда смотрит отец ребенка», На'Тот рискнула заговорить с теткой на эту щекотливую тему.

– Ах, мужчины – моя слабость, каюсь! – призналась Г'Са'Лид, устроившись на уютном диване в комнате На'Тот. – Мне очень трудно устоять перед восторженными поклонниками. Наверное, это из-за того, что в юности у меня не было времени на то, чтобы строить глазки ухажерам. Мы сражались за независимость нашей родины… Война, вечные сражения, все время надо бежать и скрываться…Кровь, смерть, постоянное напряжение. Разве в такой обстановке можно флиртовать? – тут она тихо засмеялась, а потом потянулась за вином, – Теперь я наверстываю упущенное… Хочешь вина, милочка?

На'Тот посмотрела на нее с возмущением. Она еще не успела позабыть последние события, связанные с употреблением спиртного. Опыт был очень горьким.

Г'Са'Лид засмеялась еще громче.

– Ох, На'Тот, не смотри так мрачно! В такие минуты ты становишься ужасно похожей на зануду Ла'Эт. Если ты все время будешь бросать такие взгляды, то распугаешь всех потенциальных ухажеров. Скажу тебе откровенно: на самом деле, мужчины – весьма робкие создания. И такой строгий взгляд как у тебя, надолго их оттолкнет…

На'Тот недоверчиво усмехнулась. На ее взгляд, смысл жизни был вовсе не в привлечении внимания мужчин. Но она не хотела ввязываться в долгий спор с теткой.

– Это правда, поверь мне, – продолжала Г'Са'Лид, разливая вино по бокалам. Потом протянула один На'Тот. – Бери же! Знаю, что твой отец это запрещает. Но, поверь мне, глоток хорошего тари не принесет вреда. Оно лишь развеселит тебя. В последнее время ты стала чрезмерно мрачной. Такое состояние духа может повредить твоему здоровью… По крайней мере, так утверждается в «Вопа'Ка'Чур».

На'Тот вздрогнула, услышав это название, и нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, где она раньше слышала это слово.

– Это… какая-то священная книга? – наконец, спросила она, надеясь, что угадала. За последнее время На'Тот прочитала уйму разнообразных книг, пытаясь удовлетворить свою жажду знаний. Их названия и сюжеты смешались в ее голове, так что было очень трудно что-либо отделить.

Улыбка Г'Са'Лид стала еще шире.

– Ну… в своем роде, да, это священная книга, – сказала тетка, сделав глоток из бокала. – Она посвящена весьма … деликатной теме. Но, несомненно, сей труд является одним из самых уважаемых на всем Нарне.

– Я читала ее раньше? – продолжала допытываться На'Тот. – Если это одна из священных книг, то я должна была хотя бы просмотреть ее. Мой наставник был весьма пунктуален в этом вопросе…

– Вряд ли, – покачала головой Г'Са'Лид. – Видишь ли, дорогая, это произведение проходят отдельно. Пожалуй, настало время познакомить тебя с этим увлекательнейшим трудом. У меня есть эта книга, причем, один из старых дорогих экземпляров. Я дам ее тебе на прочтение. Полагаю, излишне напоминать о том, что к ней надо относиться с подобающим уважением. «Вопа'Ка'Чур» не входит в ряд священных книг официально, но фактически является таковой. Уверена, тебе она понравится. Если будут возникать вопросы – а я полагаю, что они непременно возникнут, – то смело обращайся ко мне. Я постараюсь на них ответить.

На'Тот заинтриговало такое начало.

Книга, которую ей дала Г'Са'Лид, действительно выглядела очень старой. Переплет из крепкой кожи был искусно отделан драгоценными камнями, преимущественно, мелкими рубинами. В нескольких местах он был сильно потрепан: видимо, книге довелось повидать на своем веку всякое.

Взглянув на первые страницы, На'Тот несколько приуныла: «Вопа'Ка'Чур» была написана на древнем нарнском языке, который теперь употреблялся только в храмах.

– Об этом меня не предупредили, – пробормотала На'Тот, улегшись поудобнее в своей кровати. – Ну что ж, придется вспомнить прежние уроки…

С первых же страниц книга повергла На'Тот в шоковое состояние. Прочитав первую главу, она, наконец, вспомнила, при каких именно обстоятельствах слышала раньше это название. Этим словом Ла'Эт называла все самое неприличное с ее точки зрения.

Тут На'Тот неожиданно задумалась о том, что скажет ее чопорная тетка, если застанет свою племянницу за чтением подобной книги. Вряд ли она придет от этого в восторг.

Но На'Тот отмахнулась от этой мысли. Она просто сделает так, что Ла'Эт про это не узнает. К тому же, если отбросить в сторону то, что тетка называла «приличием», в этой книге описывались очень интересные вещи…

– Ну, как впечатления? – спросила Г'Са'Лид, когда они снова бродили по городу.

На'Тот ответила не сразу. У нее накопилось множество вопросов, но она не знала, как задать их так, чтобы это звучало «прилично». Тетка поняла ее затруднения и криво улыбнулась.

– Эта книга обладает способностью шокировать своих читателей, особенно тех, кто не искушен в подобных вещах. Но, поверь мне, это очень древнее учение. «Вопа'Ка'Чур» считалась уважаемым трудом задолго до того, как Г'Кван написал свою Книгу. Если читать ее вдумчиво, то можно открыть для себя много нового и поучительного.

– Тетя Ла'Эт назвала бы это все «верхом неприличия», – фыркнула На'Тот, передернув плечами.

– Ла'Эт в свое время тоже штудировала ее. Как и многие нарнские женщины, – ответила Г'Са'Лид, посмотрев на темнеющее вечернее небо, по которому периодически проносились огоньки далеких флаеров. – Самые выдающиеся из них в свое время правили нашим миром. И они смогли справиться с этим нелегким делом благодаря знаниям, почерпнутым из учения «Вопа'Ка'Чур». Не погрешу против истины, если скажу, что верховные правительницы древности были последовательницами этого культа.

– А мне кажется, что многое из того, о чем там говорится, безнадежно устарело, – заметила На'Тот. – Сейчас совсем иные времена. Вряд ли эти знания помогут мне пройти Посвящение.

Г'Са'Лид искоса посмотрела на нее.

– Ты еще недостаточно изучила эту книгу, чтобы делать такие скоропалительные выводы. Но мне было бы интересно узнать о том, какие же знания нужны в наше суровое время?

На'Тот остановилась, выпрямившись во весь рост.

– Умение постоять за себя. Владение разнообразными видами оружия. Нужно быть очень сильной и смелой, чтобы добиться чего-либо в нашем обществе. Удача сопутствует смелым. Так было написано в одной из священных книг. Мне очень понравилась эта фраза. Я говорю себе эти слова каждый раз, когда испытываю неуверенность в своих силах.

Г'Са'Лид кивала головой, пока На'Тот перечисляла эти качества. Но в ее глазах появилось какое-то насмешливое выражение.

– Как я и предполагала, ты невнимательно читала книгу. Если бы ты была более вдумчивой и поменьше смотрела на картинки, – тут На'Тот смущенно опустила взгляд: картинки там действительно были очень… _занимательные,_ – то заметила бы, что там воспеваются вовсе не беззащитные и трусливые создания. Если бы ты поменьше махала мечом и больше читала древние хроники, то знала бы, что одними из самых лучших воительниц раньше считались последовательницы учения «Вопа'Ка'Чур»!

– Но я не видела нигде в книге упоминаний о каких-либо боевых приемах! – возразила На'Тот. – Только постоянные разговоры об умении вести себя в обществе, и тому подобное…

Г'Са'Лид стала неожиданно серьезной и собранной.

– И не увидишь. Кое-что осталось незаписанным, ибо некоторые вещи невозможно передать на бумаге.

На'Тот удивленно посмотрела на тетку. Г'Са'Лид уже давно не говорила с ней так серьезно.

– Значит, это искусство теперь утрачено? – спросила На'Тот.

– Утрачено многое, но не все. Обрывки этих знаний до сих пор передаются из поколения в поколение, от матери к дочери, от наставницы к ученице. «Вопа'Ка'Чур», в первую очередь, адресована женщинам.

На'Тот заинтересованно посмотрела на Г'Са'Лид.

– И что же это за тайное учение? Ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь о нем?

– Я знаю лишь малую толику того, что было раньше. К сожалению, во время Центаврианской Оккупации многие наши древние учения были бесследно утрачены. То, что осталось – лишь бледная тень былого великолепия.

– Но ты же можешь рассказать мне об этом поподробнее? – спросила На'Тот.

– Если ты так хочешь, – пожала плечами тетка, а потом серьезно добавила: – Но есть одно строгое условие: это останется между нами. Лучше, если об этом будет знать как можно меньше народу…

 **4.**

Через год, после того как Г'Са'Лид взялась обучать его дочь, советник Ша'Тот отметил, что На'Тот сильно изменилась. Она стала более собранной и уверенной в себе. И, что самое важное, стала гораздо реже впадать в необузданную ярость.

– Ты хорошо постаралась, – сказал он Г'Са'Лид, когда они снова уединились в его кабинете. – Мою дочь теперь не узнать! Она может стать отличной партией для любой знатной семьи Г'Камазада. Кстати, ко мне уже подходили насчет этого. Такая девушка останавливает взгляд! Должен признаться, меня это радует, потому что есть надежда, что наш род не прервется.

Г'Са'Лид на мгновение нахмурилась.

– Надеюсь, что ты ее никому не пообещал? То есть, я хотела сказать, на мой взгляд, ей еще рано… Но, если это так важно для тебя, то, конечно…

Ша'Тот покачал головой.

– Мне не хочется торопить события. С одной стороны, конечно, приятно иметь возможность столь разборчиво подбирать женихов, но… Я считаю, что окончательное слово должна сказать сама На'Тот. Учитывая ее несносный характер, это будет лучшим выходом из положения. А что насчет участия в церемонии Посвящения? Она так и не бросила эту вздорную идею?

Г'Са'Лид покачала головой.

– Г'Лан, да эта девчонка сумасшедшая! – вспылил Ша'Тот. – Ей пора понять, что Посвящение – вовсе не детские игры с деревянными мечами. Это суровое испытание… бой не на жизнь, а насмерть! Ее могут убить, покалечить, изуродовать… Зачем сейчас подвергать себя ненужной опасности и выбирать эту древнюю традицию? Не понимаю! Нет, я не могу этого допустить!

Г'Са'Лид предостерегающе подняла руку.

– Ша'Тот, успокойся. Если ты будешь запрещать своей дочери готовиться к Посвящению, она еще сильнее загорится этой идеей. Пора бы тебе узнать ее получше! На'Тот очень упряма и честолюбива. Пусть попробует. Авось счастье ей улыбнется… Ведь это ее сознательный выбор. К тому же, до Посвящения еще полгода – может быть, она еще передумает…

Но На'Тот была непреклонна.

– Ах, отец, я не собираюсь изменять свое решение! – воскликнула она, натачивая меч. – Ты же сам говорил мне когда-то, что тот, кто не доводит дела до конца, ничего не стоит.

И Ша'Тот вынужден был отступить…

На'Тот с трудом поднялась с постели и доковыляла до стола, на котором лежал украшенный драгоценными камнями старинный кинжал. Вынув его из ножен, она долго любовалась игрой света на гравированном клинке.

Ей это удалось!

Она потерла саднившее плечо и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, примерила пояс с ножнами перед зеркалом. Неважно, что все ее тело ломило от боли, неважно, что на бедре остался длинный шрам от удара мечом, неважно, что ее шатает из стороны в сторону от усталости – все это было неважно. Главное, что ей удалось пройти Посвящение! Наградой и свидетельством тому был этот клинок. Теперь она не только поступит в академию Кал'наран, но и будет там на особом счету.

Тех, кто не избегал древних традиций и проходил Посвящение, охотно брали в элитные войска.

На'Тот посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале.

– Я смогла пройти через это! – сказала она сама себе. Челюсть, опухшая от удара (кто-то из противников заехал ей рукоятью меча прямо в лицо), плохо двигалась, поэтому слова прозвучали невнятно.

В ушах снова зазвенело. На'Тот вздохнула и направилась обратно к кровати. Она очень долго находилась в _локваре_ , состоянии боевого транса, и последствия от него пройдут лишь через несколько дней. Крепкий сон – вот что ей нужно сейчас больше всего. Но радость от случившегося мешала успокоиться. На'Тот легла, поморщившись от боли в спине.

Хотя отец и не хотел, чтобы она проходила Посвящение, теперь он весь сиял от счастья. Даже ворчливая Ла'Эт неожиданно вспомнила о родственных узах и снизошла до сдержанной похвалы в адрес племянницы.

На'Тот улыбнулась, вспоминая о последних событиях. Ей больше всего хотелось поделиться своей радостью с двумя родственниками. Но их не было рядом. Кузен На'Ир теперь был далеко, где-то среди звезд. А тетя Г'Са'Лид…

На'Тот нахмурилась.

Увлеченная подготовкой к Посвящению, она давно не виделась с теткой. А та почему-то перестала навещать их. На'Тот почувствовала сильнейший стыд из-за того, что вспомнила о Г'Са'Лид только сейчас.

– Я должна была хотя бы ей позвонить! – укорила она себя. – Какая же я эгоистка!

В это время к ней заглянул отец.

– Лежи смирно! – сказал он, увидев, что она приподнялась на кровати. – Тебе нужно отдыхать после такого испытания.

Ша'Тот взял у нее кинжал и довольно крякнул, рассматривая узор на ножнах.

– Ты молодец, дочь моя, – заметил он. – Признаюсь, что кое в чем я был не прав.

Она торжествующе улыбнулась, стараясь не замечать боли в челюсти. Улыбка вышла кривой.

Ша'Тот достал из-за спины еще один кинжал, не столь роскошный, как тот, что она получила, но выглядевший более древним.

– Держи. Это тебе. Его мне подарил отец. Я должен был передать этот клинок своему сыну, но, похоже, что сына у меня уже не будет. Зато есть прекрасная дочь! Если у тебя когда-нибудь будет сын, то передашь это ему. А пока храни его как зеницу ока.

На'Тот взяла в руки клинок и с нежностью посмотрела на отца.

– Ты теперь можешь считаться совершеннолетней и вольна сама выбирать свою дорогу, На'Тот, – продолжил отец. – А я могу лишь давать тебе советы. Если спросишь.

Она молча обняла его, не обращая внимания на боль во всем теле.

– Отец… почему тетя Г'Са'Лид не навещает нас? – спросила она, вертя клинок в руках. – Мне столько нужно ей рассказать…

Ша'Тот нахмурился.

– Не думаю, что сейчас уместно ее беспокоить, На'Тот. У нее… небольшие проблемы. Г'Са'Лид просила меня не тревожить ее и не звонить ей. Когда все уладится, сказала она мне, она сама с нами свяжется…

– Но почему? – недоумевала На'Тот. – Ведь если у нее затруднения, мы могли бы ей помочь…

Отец положил ей руку на плечо.

– Г'Са'Лид – взрослая женщина, которая сама может разобраться в своих проблемах. Если она не хочет, чтобы ей помогали, значит, надо уважать ее желание. На'Тот, поверь мне, я не меньше тебя хочу ей помочь, но, если она этого не хочет, я не стану вмешиваться. Это ее личные проблемы. Помощь со стороны, пусть даже от родственников, оскорбит ее.

На'Тот кивнула, закусив губу.

Как и предсказывал отец, Г'Са'Лид объявилась через несколько дней.

Однажды вечером, когда На'Тот коротала время за игрой _гек'эта_ , зазвонил видеофон. К ее величайшей радости, это была Г'Са'Лид. На'Тот отметила, что лицо тетки было на удивление мрачным и серьезным.

– Как я рада тебя видеть! – воскликнула На'Тот, выронив из пальцев костяные шарики.

Г'Са'Лид слабо улыбнулась.

– Извини, дорогая, что я не смогла присутствовать на твоем Посвящении. Но позволь мне хотя бы поздравить тебя!.. Ты сейчас одна дома?

На'Тот кивнула.

– Отец опять задержался по делам. А тетка уехала в гости…

Г'Са'Лид тряхнула головой.

– Отлично. Тогда приезжай ко мне, На'Тот. Я хочу сделать подарок на твое совершеннолетие. Да, еще одно: надень что-нибудь неброское.

Она отключила связь.

На'Тот недоуменно нахмурилась. Она так и не смогла привыкнуть к непредсказуемому поведению тетки.

Когда На'Тот добралась до маленького, но уютного дома Г'Са'Лид, на улице уже стемнело.

Тетка сидела на полу, одетая в широкую рубашку из грубой домотканой материи. Это удивило На'Тот, ибо раньше она очень редко видела Г'Са'Лид в традиционном одеянии вдовы.

Г'Са'Лид смотрела на свечу.

На'Тот удивленно оглянулась вокруг, отметив царивший в комнате беспорядок. Это еще сильнее поразило ее, ибо тетка любила уют и всегда следила, чтобы все вещи были на своих местах.

Г'Са'Лид заметила недоумение на лице племянницы и поднялась на ноги.

– В последнее время руки до всего этого не доходили, – извиняясь, произнесла она. – Ну-ка, дай на тебя взглянуть! Ты умница! Сумела добиться своего. Мои уроки не пропали зря…

Г'Са'Лид умолкла, задумавшись о чем-то, и снова уставилась на свечу.

На'Тот удивилась еще больше.

– Постой, тетя… но, мне всегда казалось, что отец позвал тебя только для того, чтобы отговорить меня от прохождения Посвящения!

Г'Са'Лид засмеялась, качая головой.

– Я знала, что ты догадаешься об этом сразу… Но стремилась вовсе не к этому. На'Тот, милая моя На'Тот! Я хотела научить тебя правильно выбирать свои цели. То, что тебе удалось пройти Посвящение, разве не является доказательством того, что ты сделала верный выбор?

На'Тот разинула рот. Г'Са'Лид качнула головой, а потом запахнула пояс на рубашке.

– Тебе уже исполнилось шестнадцать лет, и ты теперь взрослая, моя дорогая. Так что твое обучение тоже подходит к концу. Сегодня я дам тебе последний урок. Надеюсь, что он пойдет тебе на пользу… Или, по крайней мере, позабавит.

На'Тот пыталась понять, что она хочет этим сказать.

– Но… тетя… ведь это не означает, что мы больше не будем видеться?

Г'Са'Лид засмеялась, а потом направилась в свою спальню.

– Нет, конечно же, нет. Если я тебе понадоблюсь, ты всегда можешь посоветоваться со мной. Но помни, что всегда лучше думать своей головой. Ведь и мне свойственно ошибаться. Иногда я даже начинаю сомневаться в том, имею ли право учить тебя чему-либо, если сама не знаю на это ответа…

Она быстро вернулась к ней, полностью одетая и закутанная в теплый плащ.

– Тебе когда-нибудь доводилось бывать в Пограничной зоне?

На'Тот, вздрогнув, покачала головой.

– Это же… место для нищих и преступников. Нарнам нашего круга нечего там делать…

Г'Са'Лид усмехнулась.

– Верно. Но не совсем. Там есть на что поглядеть. И есть чему поучиться. Я приглашаю тебя на прогулку по Пограничной зоне! Ведь ты не боишься?

На'Тот возмущенно вскинула голову.

Г'Са'Лид протянула ей PPG.

– Возьми. Там это не помешает. Ну, что ж, раз ты не боишься, тогда пошли! Ночь – отличное время для подобных прогулок!

На'Тот последовала за теткой, не переставая удивляться ее выходкам…

 **5.**

Они вылетели за пределы города на личном флаере Г'Са'Лид. Пограничная зона располагалась в самом неприглядном районе, на краю каньона. Когда они поднялись наверх, тетка повела флаер на посадку. Оставив его на одной из местных парковочных площадок, они отправились дальше пешком.

– В Пограничной зоне очень подозрительно относятся к владельцам личных флаеров, – пояснила Г'Са'Лид. – Нам не стоит привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Кстати, это будет частью урока: учись сливаться с толпой. Надеюсь, что ты справишься с этим маленьким заданием.

На'Тот с отвращением разглядывала трущобы, простирающиеся перед ней. Конечно, она много слышала о Пограничной зоне и ее коварных обитателях: преступниках, отщепенцах, проститутках – словом, тех, кого нарны называли одним емким словом: «потерянные». Но реальность оказалась еще отвратительнее. Воздух был полон зловония от мусорных куч, разбросанных то тут, то там. От этого она чуть не задохнулась. В том районе города, где располагался ее дом, такого не было и в помине. Неужели здесь можно жить?!

– Здесь не живут, а выживают, – сказала тетка, будто прочитав ее мысли. – Местные бродяги способны совершить любую гадость. Так что будь начеку.

Они бродили по кривым уродливым улочкам, глазея по сторонам. Пограничная зона производила впечатление вымершего района. Но На'Тот понимала, что это совсем не так. Она чувствовала, что за ними наблюдают множество любопытных глаз. И это еще больше ее напрягало.

Г'Са'Лид же выглядела совершенно спокойной. Глядя на ее уверенное передвижение по темным переулкам, На'Тот подумывала о том, что тетка бывает здесь уже не в первый раз.

И снова Г'Са'Лид угадала ее мысли, кивнув.

– Да, я хорошо знаю эти места, моя дорогая. Во времена Сопротивления Пограничная зона была домом и убежищем для наших воинов. И для меня тоже. Здесь, в этих трущобах, прошло мое детство…

И она задумчиво посмотрела на обвалившиеся дома, не обращая внимания на удивленное лицо племянницы.

– Здесь многое осталось нетронутым со времен Оккупации, – сказала Г'Са'Лид, шагая по пыльной извилистой тропке между руинами. – То, что ты видишь – результат бомбардировок, которые центавриане обрушили на наш город в последние дни войны. То было страшное время. Мы постоянно голодали и боялись. Прятались, как дикие звери среди камней.

Она остановилась, проведя рукой по стене, и На'Тот увидела, что ее поверхность вся выщерблена от осколков.

– Столько лет прошло, но воспоминания не хотят уходить, – тихо произнесла тетка, оглянувшись на нее.

На'Тот чувствовала себя все более неловко, по мере того, как сумерки становились все непрогляднее.

Неожиданно Г'Са'Лид схватила ее за руку и потянула куда-то.

– Здесь есть неплохие кабаки, – сказала она, толкая еле приметную дверь в стене. – Ты можешь оценить местную кухню!

В тесном полутемном помещении было много народу. Нарны ели, пили, разговаривали между собой. Но большая часть посетителей играла в азартные игры.

Г'Са'Лид заказала какое-то местное пойло, напоминающее по консистенции бульон. На'Тот долго не решалась попробовать его. Но напиток оказался на удивление вкусным, несмотря на омерзительный вид.

Г'Са'Лид залпом выпила свою порцию, а потом заказала добавку. Ее глаза сверкнули из-под накинутого капюшона. Поскольку в зале не было свободных мест, они притулились у стойки.

Чья-то рука вдруг коснулась бедра На'Тот. Она вскрикнула от неожиданности, а потом развернулась, чтобы взглянуть на нахала, осмелившегося это сделать.

– Ты свободна этой ночью, крошка? – хрипло спросил рослый мужчина в оборванной грязной одежде, дохнув на нее винным перегаром.

На'Тот хотела было ударить этого хама, но Г'Са'Лид быстро наступила ей на ногу.

– Увы, любезный, мы сегодня уже заняты, – ответила она, многозначительно глядя на На'Тот, – так что иди себе с миром!

Пьяница заворчал было, но потом ушел.

Г'Са'Лид посмотрела на возмущенную На'Тот.

– Никогда не вступай в игру, если не знаешь правил. Ты здесь – новичок, поэтому этот тип решил тебя проверить. Если бы ты начала драться, то все местные задиры набросились бы на нас. В чужом доме надо вести себя крайне вежливо!

На'Тот все равно негодовала.

– Неужели он решил, что я… проститутка?!

– Извини, дорогая, но в такое время суток и в _этом_ месте бродят именно _такие_ женщины, – спокойно ответила Г'Са'Лид. – Конечно, он подумал о нас именно так! Вряд ли он ожидал встретить здесь правительниц из Первого Круга…

Она быстро обернулась через плечо и нахмурилась.

– Не нравится мне та компания, что сидит в дальнем углу… Нам лучше уйти отсюда, пока они чего не удумали…

Г'Са'Лид встала и швырнула горсть монет на стол, а потом потащила На'Тот к выходу.

Двое мрачных парней, одетых в грязные лохмотья, преградили им путь.

Г'Са'Лид тихо прошипела несколько слов, смысла которых На'Тот не поняла.

Но эффект был молниеносным. Громилы, оробев, отскочили в сторону.

Г'Са'Лид выбежала на улицу, довольно улыбаясь.

На'Тот подошла к ней поближе.

– Что ты им сказала?

– Пообещала устроить свидание с моими друзьями из Тента'Ма'Кур, – усмехнулась Г'Са'Лид. – На жаргоне этой гильдии.

– Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь я тоже научусь так ловко лгать, – пробормотала На'Тот, кутаясь в плащ.

– А я не лгала. Они бы не поверили, если бы это было ложью.

На'Тот изумленно уставилась на тетку.

– Да-да, у меня есть знакомые в этой гильдии, – кивнула Г'Са'Лид. – Или ты считаешь, что их жаргон изучают в школах?

На'Тот была настолько потрясена ее словами, что некоторое время молча шагала за теткой.

Неожиданно Г'Са'Лид схватила ее за руку и оттащила в сторону, к полуразрушенной каменной стене.

– Патруль! – прошептала она, – Лучше нам не попадаться им на глаза. А то придется провести остаток ночи в тюрьме за бродяжничество в неположенном месте.

Они подождали, пока несколько вооруженных нарнов в темной форме прошли мимо. Потом Г'Са'Лид подняла глаза на обшарпанную вывеску, которая покачивалась над ними на столбе.

– Похоже, здесь можно очень интересно провести время, – сказала она, а потом решительно толкнула тяжелую дверь.

За дверью, в полутемном коридоре, их сразу остановил высокий тип, закутанный с ног до головы в пестрый плащ. Когда он заговорил, На'Тот вздрогнула. Этот гнусавый голос не принадлежал нарну. Приглядевшись получше, она увидела, что перед ними стоит дрази. На'Тот никогда до этого не видела инопланетян вживую.

Черные глазки-бусины неприветливо уставились на нарниек.

– Женщинам сюда нельзя, – отрывисто произнес он.

Г'Са'Лид молча сжала руку На'Тот, а потом обольстительно улыбнулась, устремив на дрази полный мольбы взгляд.

– Мы можем щедро заплатить за вход, любезный. Я понимаю, что это нарушает порядок, но…

Дрази оставался непреклонным.

Тетка тоже не желала уступать.

В результате, ей удалось переспорить его, сославшись на обычаи нарнов.

На'Тот ничего в этом не понимала, поэтому молча наблюдала за их разговором. Наконец, тетка сунула в чешуйчатую руку привратника несколько монет, после чего тот отступил в сторону, пропуская их дальше.

– Дрази очень строго относятся к женщинам, – говорила Г'Са'Лид, когда они вошли в тесный, плохо освещенный зал. – У них отношения строятся не так, как у нас, нарнов. Как-нибудь потом я расскажу тебе об этом более подробно…

– Что это за место? – спросила На'Тот, смущенно глядя на пеструю толпу из нарнов и дрази. Сероватая чешуйчатая кожа инопланетян вызывала у нее отвращение.

Г'Са'Лид уселась на потертую циновку, а потом взяла у проходившего мимо слуги бокал с синеватым напитком.

– Меня всегда интересовали обычаи других рас, – заметила она, протянув бокал своей племяннице. На'Тот покачала головой. Ей не хотелось пить неизвестную инопланетную гадость. – Здесь, в этом заведении, уже не первый год проводятся бои дрази. Очень впечатляющее зрелище. Дрази – очень агрессивный народ. Иногда все, что им нужно, — набить кому-нибудь морду. Тебе хоть что-нибудь известно об их обычаях?

На'Тот покачала головой.

– Скоро у дрази начнутся их ритуальные бои. А сейчас они готовятся к ним, пробуют силы. Именно с такой целью и проводятся эти поединки. Женщин сюда не пускают. Нам сделали величайшее одолжение, так что надо вести себя очень осторожно.

Зал загудел, заглушив ее слова.

На'Тот с интересом уставилась на могучего дрази, который вышел в центр зала и что-то прорычал, обращаясь к толпе зрителей.

– Он спрашивает, кто осмелится бросить ему вызов, – шепнула Г'Са'Лид, пригубив бокал с синей жидкостью.

Вскоре смельчак нашелся. Зрители возбужденно гудели, подбадривая соперников…

На'Тот, не отрывая глаз, наблюдала за кровавым боем, закипевшим в центре зала. Г'Са'Лид спокойно вылавливала ягодки со дна бокала.

– Ф-фу! Как грубо! – поморщилась На'Тот, когда избитого соперника дрази уволокли прочь. – Они просто бьют, куда достанут. Неужели это может доставлять удовольствие?

Г'Са'Лид усмехнулась.

– Для дрази – да. Они сумасшедшие, На'Тот. Они дерутся ради самой драки, а не ради красоты. Возможно, это покажется жестоким. Но посмотри на наших соотечественников!

На'Тот с отвращением заметила, что многие нарны явно наслаждались этим омерзительным зрелищем.

– Все мы в глубине души являемся примитивными и кровожадными тварями, – цинично заметила тетка, а потом заказала еще один бокал дразийского напитка.

Победитель поединка снова взревел, подняв вверх вымазанный в голубой крови кулак.

Его следующий противник продержался несколько дольше.

На'Тот невольно зажмурилась, когда услышала хруст позвонков второго несчастного.

– Г'Лан, он же убил его! – пробормотала она, толкнув локтем Г'Са'Лид.

– Конечно, убил, – ровным голосом ответила тетка, – ведь это же бой до смерти. На'Тот, неужели ты испугалась? Ты же сама долго готовилась к смертельно опасному испытанию. Неужели подобное зрелище так тебя шокирует?

На'Тот пожала плечами, чувствуя легкий озноб.

– Н-не знаю… Все-таки, это разные вещи. У меня была цель. А здесь…

– Они тоже преследуют цель, – перебила ее тетка. – Они хотят самоутвердиться. И ты тоже этого хотела, когда готовилась к Посвящению. Получается, что у вас много общего!

Дрази смахнул с лица голубую кровь, а потом снова поднял руку.

Нарны яростно орали, выкрикивая имя победителя.

Г'Са'Лид залпом выпила второй бокал.

– У всех нас одна цель, На'Тот… – повторила она, а потом неожиданно вскочила с места. – Эй ты, синекожий, может, померяемся силой?

На'Тот в ужасе поднялась на ноги вместе с теткой, пытаясь ее удержать. Г'Са'Лид, видимо, опьянела от этой инопланетной дряни, коли решилась пойти на такую дерзость.

В зале сразу стало тихо.

Дрази в изумлении повернулись к Г'Са'Лид, которая, сбросив с плеч плащ, быстро пробралась к победителю.

– Женщины не могут участвовать в этих поединках, – прошипел он. – Это оскорбление для всех нас!

– Я сумела попасть на это мероприятие, значит, могу участвовать в нем! – возразила Г'Са'Лид, выпрямившись во весь рост. Она была довольно высокой женщиной, но дрази был выше ее на целую голову. – Кажется, я знаю истинную причину твоего нежелания драться со мной: ты просто боишься, что я надеру тебе задницу, синекожий!

Дрази взревел от ярости, услышав столь дерзкие и оскорбительные слова.

– Я не боюсь ни одного нарна на этой проклятой планете! – заорал он, когда смог говорить более-менее связно. – Я убью тебя, а потом убью всех тех, кто придет мстить за тебя! Да, я знаю ваши обычаи! Но у тебя еще есть шанс остаться в живых, женщина. Если ты уйдешь отсюда немедленно…

Г'Са'Лид захохотала ему в лицо.

– Спасибо за столь великодушное предложение, синекожий. Но я не собираюсь уходить!

– Ну, что ж, ты сама напросилась! – прошипел дрази, а потом бросился на нее.

Толпа зрителей зашумела, раздираемая противоречивыми мнениями. Дрази были возмущены происходящим, а нарны громко кричали, что столь убогие противники, как они, могут драться лишь с нарнскими женщинами.

На'Тот, дрожа от возбуждения, наблюдала за схваткой. Она считала, что Г'Са'Лид сошла с ума.

Тетка ловко увернулась от выпадов дрази, а потом нанесла ему несколько сильных ударов ногами. Такие удары свалили бы ну'тока. Но дрази остался стоять, похожий на монолитную скалу.

На мгновение На'Тот впала в отчаяние, решив, что тетка вряд ли сможет уцелеть в такой переделке…Но через мгновение дрази распростерся на полу, потеряв сознание. Г'Са'Лид, тяжело дыша, окинула зал торжествующим взглядом.

– Кто следующий, парни?

Зрители были поражены столь быстрым завершением поединка. На мгновение в зале повисла гробовая тишина. А потом все заорали разом. Дрази стали кричать, что этот бой был незаконным, а нарны начали обзывать их трусами и слабаками.

Обстановка быстро накалилась. Один из дрази, вскипев, сбил с ног особо обнаглевшего нарна. Его друзья гневно завопили и выхватили ножи…

Другие кинулись к Г'Са'Лид, явно намереваясь разорвать ее в клочья.

На'Тот решила, что им не стоит больше здесь задерживаться. Она с трудом пробилась к тетке, чтобы утащить ее к двери. Это оказалось довольно нелегко сделать: уж очень много было желающих схватиться с ними. Под конец, На'Тот тоже была вынуждена драться. Толпа разъяренных зрителей никак не хотела расступиться.

Кто-то достал пистолет и выстрелил. Дело принимало совсем зловещий оборот.

Посмотрев на Г'Са'Лид, На'Тот неожиданно отметила, что тетка явно наслаждается происходящим вокруг. Она хохотала, как безумная, нанося удары направо и налево.

На'Тот, напротив, не видела в этой ситуации ничего забавного. Окончательно рассвирепев, она отбросила очередного дрази от двери, а потом вышибла ее ногой. Затем, крепко ухватив тетку за руку, вытащила ее на улицу.

– Ох, давненько я так не развлекалась! Не правда ли, было забавно?

На'Тот мрачно посмотрела на улыбающуюся Г'Са'Лид.

– Извини за прямоту, тетя, но ты пьяна. Нам очень повезло, что мы выбрались из того притона живыми!

Они подошли к площадке, на которой оставили флаер. На'Тот открыла дверцу, пропуская Г'Са'Лид вперед.

– Тебе не стоило пить ту синюю дрянь. Ты же сама говорила, что дрази – сумасшедший народ. Наверняка они изготавливают _сумасшедшие_ напитки…

– А мне плева-а-ать! – растягивая слова, перебила ее Г'Са'Лид, откидываясь на спинку сидения. – Да, я пьяна! И не прочь выпить еще. Может, слетаем еще в какой-нибудь ресторанчик? Знаешь, мне понравилось бить морды этим…

На'Тот мягко отстранила тетку от панели управления.

– Лучше я поведу флаер. И больше – никаких ресторанов! Мы летим домой!

Заметив, что Г'Са'Лид начала хмуриться, На'Тот добавила более мягко:

– Посмотри, разве можно в таком виде ехать в ресторан?!

Г'Са'Лид окинула скользящим взглядом свою порванную и перепачканную кровью одежду, а потом со вздохом кивнула.

– Ты права, дорогуша. Летим домой. Молись, чтобы твой отец не догадался о том, где мы околачивались.

Она принялась насвистывать какой-то незатейливый мотив. На'Тот хмуро наблюдала за ней.

– Тетя… может, я что-то не понимаю. Но мне очень хочется тебе помочь. У тебя какие-то проблемы?

Г'Са'Лид оборвала свой свист, а потом неожиданно резко ответила:

– Мои проблемы тебя не касаются, дорогуша! И я не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи! Единственное, что мне сейчас нужно – это как следует выпить! Но разве это проблема?

На'Тот решительно развернула флаер.

– Ты куда? – спросила Г'Са'Лид, нахмурившись.

– Сегодня я никуда тебя не отпущу, – твердо сказала На'Тот. – Ты совершенно не в себе! Мне вовсе не хочется, чтобы ты опять во что-нибудь влипла. Так что поедешь вместе со мной. Переночуешь у нас дома, протрезвеешь…

– Нет-нет! Не стоит! – запротестовала Г'Са'Лид, – Я хочу к себе домой! На'Тот!…

Но племянница была непреклонна.

Все еще пререкаясь, они вышли из флаера около ворот дома. На'Тот пришлось практически тащить тетку на себе. Г'Са'Лид совсем развезло.

– Проклятый напиток дрази! – громко ругалась она, споткнувшись о ступеньку. – Сущее пойло!

На'Тот подхватила ее под руку, надеясь, что никого нет дома.

Г'Са'Лид, хохоча, уселась на ступеньки.

– Тетя, пойдем наверх! И, во имя Г'Квана, не орите так громко! – простонала На'Тот.

– Милая моя девочка, я доставляю тебе столько хлопот, – сокрушалась Г'Са'Лид, пытаясь подняться на ноги. – Прости меня, старую дуру. Меня надо удавить…

На'Тот закатила глаза к потолку. Теперь тетка собирается заниматься самобичеванием! Только этого ей не хватало!

Хлопнула входная дверь. Сердце На'Тот замерло. Она тряхнула тетку, заставив ее замолчать. Они застыли на лестнице, пытаясь выяснить, кто пришел.

Это был отец.

На'Тот мысленно простонала, осознав, _как_ они с теткой сейчас выглядят. Скандал неизбежен…

Советник Ша'Тот долго бродил по темному коридору, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Он искал свечу. Судя по долгим блужданиям и их сложной траектории, На'Тот поняла, что отец тоже _слегка_ выпил.

Раздался звон упавшей вазы.

Нет, не _слегка_ …

Ша'Тот тихо выругался, откинув осколки своей любимой вазы в сторону. Воспользовавшись этим шумом, На'Тот дернула Г'Са'Лид и потащила ее вверх, в свою комнату.

Отец нашел свечу и зажег ее. А потом медленно пошел по лестнице, держа свечу перед собой.

Он недоуменно уставился на Г'Са'Лид, застывшую около перил. Ее одежда сильно пострадала во время драки в кабаке. На самом деле, от нее практически ничего не осталось. А то, что осталось, было выпачкано в голубой дразийской крови…

Реакция отца на это зрелище была очень странной.

– Ке'Сад?! – выдохнул он, вытянув руку вверх.

И тут тетка изо всех сил дунула на его свечу.

Дом снова погрузился во тьму.

Ша'Тот долго ворчал, на ощупь пробираясь к себе.

А На'Тот вместе с Г'Са'Лид на цыпочках проскользнули в свою комнату…

На'Тот быстро уложила тетку на свою кровать, не обращая внимания на ее бормотание.

– И почему все вокруг такие гады? – всхлипывала тетка, засыпая. – Такие отвратительные скоты?!.. Предатели и обманщики… все… все!

– Пожалуйста, тише! – шикнула На'Тот на нее, а потом задула свечу на столе…

Утром, проснувшись, На'Тот обнаружила, что тетка уже покинула ее дом. На столе лежала записка, на которой было размашистым почерком выведено одно слово:

« _Спасибо!»_

На'Тот стояла, сжимая эту записку в руке, когда в комнату вошел отец. У него был очень задумчивый вид.

– Ты снова поздно вернулся вчера! – укорила его На'Тот. – И, кажется, что-то разбил. Тебе повезло, что Ла'Эт все еще гостит у подруги!

Ша'Тот тяжело вздохнул.

– Пожалуй, я больше не буду пить со своими партнерами по сделкам, – сказал он, усмехнувшись. Но улыбка его была печальной. – Представляешь, На'Тот, вчера мне явилось приведение!..

Он прищурился, заметив мятую и грязную одежду на полу.

– Дочь моя, разве у тебя нет более приличного одеяния? Я…

На'Тот быстро подскочила к нему и потерлась носом о щеку, дабы отвлечь его внимание.

– Отец! Как я рада, что ты принял такое мудрое решение! Ты даже не представляешь, насколько я рада…

Ша'Тот, пораженный столь бурной реакцией своей обычно сдержанной дочери, улыбнулся.

– Ты сегодня такая странная, На'Тот. Объяснишь, в чем дело?

Она загадочно улыбнулась.

– Ну-ка, выкладывай свои секреты! – шутливо пригрозил отец. – Я знаю, что ты просто так не станешь нахваливать своего папочку. Что ты опять задумала?

На'Тот перестала улыбаться.

– Не думаю, что тебе понравится то, что я давно хотела сообщить…

– Да ладно уж, переживу! – буркнул Ша'Тот, усаживаясь в кресло. – Так что ты хочешь мне сказать?

– Я твердо решила поступить в военную академию Кал'наран, – ответила На'Тот, набрав воздуха в легкие. – И уже подала документы…

Ша'Тот как-то сразу постарел.

– Не буду скрывать, дочь моя, что я далеко не в восторге от этой идеи. Но… разве мой запрет как-то изменит твое решение?

Она покачала головой.

Ша'Тот вздохнул и поднялся с кресла.

– Тогда мне остается лишь благословить тебя!


End file.
